Resident Evil Cataclysm
by King of the Fallen
Summary: Rebecca convinces Billy to join her during the mansion incident. How will this effect the future? What is the story on this unique character? But most importantly how will he effect the outcome that they all face? Pairings undecided for now.
1. Chapter 1

Resident Evil: Cataclysm

I do not own Resident Evil or its characters. If I did I would be one lucky bastard.

Key: "Yo" talking

'Yo' thinking

Yo Writing

"_Yo"_ speakers

* * *

Chapter 1: Allies Remained, Allies Made

* * *

In a heavily forested area two people stood, one was a man the other a woman. The man stood at an impressive 5'10" well muscled and wearing blue jeans with a dark grey muscle shirt. His hair was a dark brown and slicked back. On his right arm was a very intricate tribal like tattoo. The man had just taken a deep breath after throwing away a pair of broken handcuffs as far as he could. Around his neck was a set of dog tags, and his eyes were a steely grey. His name was William Coen nicknamed Billy, and he had finally earned his freedom from an unjust imprisonment.

The woman stood beside him with a happy smile on her face. She stood at a petit 5'3" wearing green pants and shirt with a white bulletproof medic vest. Even with the added weight of the vest she looked as if she would have trouble tipping the scale at 100 lbs soaking wet. Her hair was a light auburn that hung loosely around her head and face. Around her neck was a pink choker and her eyes were a calming brown. Her name was Rebecca Chambers, officer of the Raccoon City police department special S.T.A.R.S. unit bravo team.

Billy and Rebecca stood at the top of a hill overlooking a mansion where Rebecca's team members were thought to be. Billy looked ready to head off so that he could start a new life away from the persecution of murders he never committed.

"Well it was nice knowing you. Maybe I'll see you in the news sometime" said Billy as he started walking away.

"Wait" she replied with desperation. She didn't want him to go, and knew that she could get him off with the help of her team. He was one of the first true friends she had ever made.

"What" he asked curiously.

"Come with me" she said with some hope.

"Sorry doll face, but you know what will happen if I go with you" he said with a sad smile on his face.

"But we could get you off, or at least get you a fair trial where you will have people on your side" she said.

"Come on you know they won't listen. People have already made their decision about me and only something big could possibly change their minds" he said depressed.

"But we can do it, I know we can" she said in a last ditch effort, however the look in her eyes was confident. It was all he could stand; besides she may actually be able to pull it off.

"All right, I'll bite. Say you can get me off, what then" he asked.

"You can join the S.T.A.R.S. You have already proven that you are skilled in combat. Plus that survival instinct of yours would work miracles for us in future missions" she said.

"Do you honestly think they would accept a convicted man" he asked skeptically.

"If you were acquitted and had a current S.T.A.R.S. member vouch for you, than yes" she said smiling, knowing that she was winning this argument.

"Well then what the hell are we waiting for" he said optimistically. Her smile widened as they both ran to the mansion, unknown to them that their choice would make a better future than even they imagined. The future is not set in stone, but more like a raging river that forms by our choices. Now that river is about to cut a swath through the hardest of stone without so much as veering in the slightest.

* * *

(Hidden labs at the same time)

Lying in a tank suspended in a red viscous liquid was a man. He stood (or in this case laid) at 5'9" and was muscled with a well defined body. His muscles weren't bulging like Billie's but instead thin and lithe much like a runners were. He had short almost non-existent hair that was a few shades darker than Rebecca's but still lighter than Billie's. His body was heavily scared from numerous surgeries but he looked to be in almost perfect health. One scar in particular stood out more than the others; it was on his face going from his forehead to his chin running over his left eye. It was the only scar that looked as if it was left to heal naturally, and it was. He was never given a name by his parents, and was only known by his code name. He was Abaddōn, considered to be the pinnacle of their creations in the lab. For his purpose was not to battle directly, but to control an uncontrollable hoard.

Though he was unconscious from the drugs being pumped into his system he was completely aware. The scientists made sure that he could never truly be rendered unconscious. His body was unable to move but his brain was active. He kept his awareness extended as far as he could reach it ranging all the way to a half mile away from the nearby mansion. He felt several people enter his range a few hours ago, but didn't deem it important enough to force himself to move. But now…he felt two new people enter…but something felt wrong about it to him. He could feel the closeness of the two and the underlying fear. But more importantly he felt something he never dreamed imaginable…he felt the urge to protect. The smaller presence was distinctly female and in her he felt a purity that was rare in these times. But it was the larger presence that truly astounded him, it was easily discerned as male, but in him he felt a hope that was just as rare as the purity of the female. One alone would not have spurred him into action but both? He knew it was time to act, and finally pay his tormentors back for the hell he had to endure for 17 years.

It started with a simple twitch of the fingers turning into a clenched fist. He was forcing his body to ignore the drugs so he could do what needed to be done. His eyes opened with an intensity that he never knew he had. He pulled back his fist and with a strength that was disproportional to his body smashed the half inch thick glass of his tank into tiny shards. The red liquid rushed out dragging his body with it. Once out he ripped out the I.V. cables in his arm to stop the sedative and literally tore the breathing mask off his face. He walked over to a table and put on the only thing that was ever given to him by his parents. It was a silver ring with a garnet stone set with an unusual emblem. The emblem was that of demon with bat like wings breaking through a barrier and being struck by lightning. Engraved on the inside was his code name. He frowned as he put it on it being the only piece of clothing he owned. He walked over to a closet and pulled out the only piece of clothing in it, a tattered medical gown.

"It's not much, but it's better than nothing" he said to no one but himself as he put it on. After he finished he walked to a secret door that he had seen several scientists come through. Behind it was a staircase that lead up to what he knew was the mansion. By his calculations it had already been 20 minutes since he first decided to move. The sedative was still in his body making his moves sluggish and uncoordinated. Hopefully he would find them before anything else did, and may god have mercy on them for he would not.

* * *

(Back with Billy and Rebecca)

Billy and Rebecca panted as they leaned against the front door of the mansion. The scratching and growling from the other side only scared them into thinking the doors wouldn't hold. They decided to move away deeper into the mansion. Both of them had run out of ammo shooting at those monster dogs, and Rebecca only had her tiny combat knife. Billy only had a little pen knife he found while raiding the train earlier.

"What do we do" asked Rebecca in worry.

"I say we find some place to hole up for a little bit and hopefully your team can find us" said Billy.

"Right" she said as they began walking. They passed by several doors and checked all of them. They were all locked but one. This door led them down a hallway that was empty with several other doors, again all but one locked. The only open door was to a store room that was barely open. All that was stored in it was a bed a chest and a few empty jars in a bookshelf.

"This looks good, small easily over looked, and we can fortify it with the chest" said Billy happily.

"Okay, I hope they don't take too long" she said sitting on the cot like bed. As she sat she began to ponder why there was a chest and bed in a store room. It just didn't make sense to her.

"Hey Billy" she started.

"Yeah" he asked.

"Doesn't it seem strange to you that a storeroom is set up like a crude bedroom" she asked in confusion. Billy stood there and thought about it. It was strange, it was almost as if somebody was supposed to live like this. His thought process was stopped by a whirring of gears and a grinding of rusty metal, as the bookcase filled with jars slid to the side and the wall rose up. Both of them jumped to a defensive position as a figure stepped out of the shadows and into the storeroom. The figure was almost as tall as Billy with short almost non-existent hair, and a goatee. His eyes were an intense silvery grey and he wore nothing but a silver ring and a medical gown.

"Who are you? Why are you here" demanded Billy as he drew his gun to use as a clubbing weapon. The figure glanced at him before moving towards Rebecca, who stood in front of the chest. Billy taking this as a sign of aggression swung his arm…only for it to be caught. The figure glanced at him again before an intense pain spread through his entire arm. He shouted in pain and dropped his gun as his entire arm went numb. The figure continued towards Rebecca as if nothing happened.

Once he reached her he pushed her to the side and opened the chest. After removing a false bottom he pulled out a set of cloths. Without a word he pulled off the medical gown revealing his body to the two stunned people. They could only gape at his scars and lack of modesty, especially in front of a woman.

"Are you two just going to stand there looking pretty or are you going to introduce yourselves" he said with his back turned as he pulled up the black pants.

"Why don't you introduce yourself first and why the hell you came up from the wall" said Billy belligerently.

"Fine. I have no given name, just a code name. Just call me Abaddōn, as to why I came up from the wall. Let's just say I'd rather not talk about it" he replied pulling the black muscle shirt on over his head.

"Fine, but then you won't get my name" said Billy.

"Fine by me, but you on the other hand my dear I assume actually have some manners" he said pulling on a black leather trench coat that he left open.

"Rebecca Chambers, but that's officer Chambers to you, and you won't get more than that from me" she said angrily.

"Look, I have my reasons for not wanting to talk about it. I have horrible memories attached to down there. You would avoid bringing them up too if every day was a living hell" he said glaring at both of them. They looked stunned at his revelation. Then they just felt shame at that they wanted to delve into his privacy.

"Wait…I'm sorry. Please we didn't mean to be rude, we're just edgy from earlier. My name is William Coen but everybody calls me Billy" said Billy with an apologetic look on his face.

"It's ok. Just remember a person speaks of their past when they are comfortable with the people around them. In time I may tell you but for now…you understand" he said pulling on the black combat boots that completed the ensemble. When he stood Rebecca's eyes widened. She was amazed at how well he pulled off the black cloths without making it look Goth, and how he looked almost commanding.

"So how did you know the cloths were there" she asked.

"Let's just say that it all has to do with a part of my past. I will say however that these are the only pair here, considering I'm the only one" he replied without thinking.

"The only what" asked Billy suspiciously.

"What do you know of Umbrellas experiments" he asked suddenly.

"They are all depraved souls turned into weapons of hatred. Because of that they should all be killed out of pity. Why do you ask" answered Rebecca.

"What if I told you that for the past couple of minutes you have been talking to one of those weapons of hatred that should be killed out of pity" he replied sadly.

"What do you mean" asked Billy, confused. As far as he knew all of the experiments were mindless creatures that ran completely on instinct. None of them had the capabilities to speak let alone act human.

"Rebecca what do you know of the theory of bioelectricity and controlling it" asked Abaddōn.

"All I know is that bioelectricity is formed from the firing of synapses in the brain. If you can control it than it can be used to enhance the body to beyond natural levels. It is even surmised that if enough can be collected at a single point than it can be released from the body in small bursts. The theory on control is sketchy at best, saying it's all about using a high concentration in the mind to send it throughout the body. However it was never proven because nobody could gather enough of it to make any real difference" she stated having wrote a paper all about it for college.

"Umbrella figured out a way to prove it. The subject was forced through numerous operations throughout its life. Most of them were for enhancing the brain so that the synapses fire at an extreme rate. So extreme in fact that the mind can never truly shut down. The subject would have to have begun the experiments at an extremely young age. A few weeks old in fact, unfortunately they never expected it to become as advanced as it did. They only started the project as a means to control all the other experiments. They called it project biohazard. They started out with 29 test subjects for project biohazard. 28 of them died within the first three weeks. Only one made it to puberty. Now he is the only being originally in the mansion that is still considered alive. His code name is Abaddōn, derived from the Greek word meaning God of Destruction" he said raising his right hand and letting a few bolts arc between his fingers.

"But that would mean" she started her eyes wide hands covering her mouth.

"Yes when I was still a newborn babe, my parents sold me to Umbrella for a few dollars. Ever since I have been used for experiment after experiment, in controlling their bio weapons. However I was also given another purpose by them. If there was ever to be an outbreak than I was to become an eraser. I was charged to destroy every B.O.W and then destroy any incriminating evidence that would point people to Umbrella" he said.

"Ok we know about the bioelectricity thing, what else did they do to you" asked Billy curiously.

"Well they gave me a form of clairvoyance; it enables me to feel if anyone enters a certain radius around my body. The synapses in my head give me a form of empathetic telepathy. In other words I can feel parts of your emotions and certain traits that come with it. It's because of this that I can hunt down those who have been effected. They also gave me immunity to the virus, so now I can never be infected by them. In essence they made my body into the perfect B.O.W. but…they forgot my mind. They screwed with my body but they failed to turn me into their mindless slave. In the end I win, because they don't control me" he said.

"So what will you do now" asked Rebecca curiously.

"I'm going to do what I do best, and that would be hunt down all those infected and turn them into dust" he replied clenching his fist.

"But that's just what Umbrella wants you to do" said Rebecca.

"No they want me to cover their asses. I'm not going to destroy any of the incriminating evidence , just the experiments" said Abaddōn with a sadistic grin.

"Why do I get the feeling we should be scared shitless" asked Billy in worry.

"Because you should be my friend. My sadism is considered legendary to the scientists who tried and failed to warp my mind. Whatever they did I returned in spades, and I enjoyed every second of it" said Abaddōn.

"I think it's best to stay on his good side" said Billy fearfully.

"Agreed" said Rebecca.

"Don't worry you two, I'm not entirely heartless. I just hate Umbrella with a passion" he said softly.

"It's understandable. From what you did tell us…" started Rebecca only to be cut off by the rattling of a doorknob. The door quickly opened as a figure stood there, with a hoard of B.O.W's behind him. The figure rushed in slammed the door, and whipped around leveling his gun at the nearest person who just so happened to be Rebecca.

* * *

Hey all, thymistacles here. I just figured I'd try a new type of fic for you. I have had this idea in my head for months now and just wanted to finally put it into print. Not much else to say except that I have a number of other new projects that I'm working on as well. I hope to get them up soon as I'm also working on my old fics as well. All I ask of you guys now is to take a look at all of my other fics and review them as well as this one. Also check out the author dracohalo117, he is one of the greatest authors I have ever seen. Well that's all for now, please flame or review I don't care which, ja ne.


	2. Chapter 2

Resident Evil: Cataclysm

I do not own Resident Evil or its characters. If I did I would be one lucky bastard.

Key: "Yo" talking

'Yo' thinking

Yo Writing

"_Yo"_ speakers

(AN: If you haven't already guessed this will be a mostly Rebecca with OC centered story. Every character will still be there but Rebecca and Abaddōn will be there as well. At least at some point.)

(AN2: I'm cutting the fancy ō in Abaddons name. It gets to be too big of a pain in the ass and slows me down considerably.)

...

Chapter 2: Respect

...

Abaddon reacted with inhuman speed catching the wrist of the intruder and pointing it to the ceiling while simultaneously kneeing him right in the ribs. The man coughed and dropped his gun right into Abaddons' open hand. He then took the arm and twisted it behind the persons back and forced him to his knees with the gun barrel pointed right at the base of his skull. All of this was done in the span of three seconds.

"Move and I blow your brains out all over the floor" said Abaddon menacingly. The stranger didn't move while Rebecca got a good look at him.

"Oh god…its Chris Redfield from the Alpha team" she said happily. Then it turned into shock and worry. Shock that a _highly_ _trained_ member of S.T.A.R.S. was taken down so quickly and efficiently, and worry as to how he would react to the situation.

Chris for his part couldn't hide his shock that someone knew him in this room. By the sound of the voice he discerned it was female and since it wasn't Jill he knew that it had to be the rookie. He shared a desk with her back in the office, but couldn't remember her name. Hell he had only met her once and that was at her introduction to the team.

"Yes I am, now could you please get the muscle head off me" he replied assuming it was Billy who had him locked like this considering he could see nothing but the floor. He felt the pressure release from his neck and his arm was released. He cracked his shoulder as he looked around the room. Standing next to Rebecca was Billy, much to his surprise. He turned around to see a slight of a man the same height as himself, but narrower. Whereas Chris had both height and bulk, this man was lither yet held himself with the utmost grace.

"You know you really have no right to call me a muscle head, when you yourself are bulkier than I am" said Abaddon with a smirk.

"Sorry I was expecting someone a bit bigger than you" said Chris sheepishly.

"There is no possible way a man bigger than you can move with the speed I can. While I may not be bulky my muscles are compact and contain a power that belies their size" he replied with a slight shrug. Chris turned his attention to Rebecca to find some answers.

"You're…Rebecca right" he asked.

"Yes sir, Rebecca Chambers" she replied nervously.

"Right, what can you tell me about the situation" asked Chris.

"Well yesterday after we set down because of the lightning strike that fried our copter we found an overturned MP jeep. We searched it for clues to what happened and we found a file on William Coen. He was to be transported to another military base to be executed. We split up to look for him in case he was still in the area. I came upon a train wreck and decided to check it out. I explored the train and came across nothing but corpses and a radio. The radio was playing so I turned it off, but I heard something behind me. I whipped around and came face to face with a walking corpse. I tried to talk him down, but in the end I had to shoot him. It was only by luck that I managed to hit him in the head, killing him. Soon after that I ran into William Coen, or as he likes to be called Billy. At first I tried to act as a cop, but in comparison to me he was a giant, and I was too intimidated. I chased after him and ran into Kevin after he crashed through a window. He warned me about the woods being filled with monsters, and died sitting right next to me. His sub clavian artery was severed, and he bled out despite my efforts. The train began moving soon after. I met Billy again and we called a truce to survive. While we did I learned of how he was falsely accused, and decided to get him acquitted. I won't go into detail after that because it is irrelevant but we just found the mansion this morning, and here we are. Not long after we entered this room Abaddon arrived via a hidden door" said Rebecca professionally.

"Alright so I assume you are Billy and you Abaddon" said Chris pointing to each man respectively.

"Yes" said Billy, while Abaddon nodded.

"Ok Billy I don't trust either of you, but I'm willing to give you the benefit of the doubt. First however I wanted to hear your side of the story" said Chris.

"My unit was sent to investigate a possible terrorist encampment. We were dropped off a few days hike away from the village they were supposed to be rooted in. Some of the unit was cut down by enemy fire on the way; others fell to the heat of the jungle. Either way by the time we reached the village everyone was pissed, and all but me were on the verge of madness. When we reached the village, there were no traces of the enemy. It pushed my commander over the edge. Our comrades, our friends, died because we got a bad tip. In his rage he ordered all the villagers to be rounded up, and when they were he gave the order to fire. I was the only one who didn't follow the order, and I even tried to stop them. But one of them decided to hit me in the head with the butt of their rifle. I fell like a sack of potatoes and blacked out not even a minute later. When we got back, we all went to court, and it was their word against mine. Majority beat the truth, and I was sentenced to death. The jeep was attacked by some weird monster dogs, and crashed. I was still cuffed and the MPs were trapped beneath. The dogs rushed them and I had no time to try and save them. I ran found the train and met Rebecca. Pretty much she said the rest from there" said Billy.

"What do you intend to do if you get acquitted" asked Chris curiously.

"Well with Rebecca's help I would try to become a S.T.A.R.S. member, and just live my life" replied Billy with a shrug.

"Alright, what about you? What's your story" said Chris turning to Abaddon in curiosity.

"At this point you don't need to know more than I have a grudge against the people who created this virus, namely Umbrella, and specifically Albert Wesker" he replied making Chris and Rebecca gasp.

"What would our captain have done to make you hate him" asked Chris the implications not sinking in. Rebecca however saw what he was saying right away.

"I can't believe it…I trusted him…we all did" she said quietly to herself.

"What do you two mean" asked Abaddon curiously.

"Albert Wesker is the current captain of the S.T.A.R.S. division located in Raccoon city" supplied Rebecca.

"So that's their game…well played Ashford, well played" he said his hand on his chin in thought.

"Do you mind elaborating" asked Chris in confusion.

"Umbrella has their hands in just about everything. They place their people in positions they want, to gain leverage over everything. It makes sense that they would put somebody in law enforcement, that way legal matters are just a request away. With this kind of shit they hold almost all the cards" replied Abaddon with a scowl.

"Almost all the cards? It sounds like they do hold all the cards, and what about my friend…he worked for Umbrella what happened to him" asked Chris in frustration.

"Was your friends name Bill Rabbitson" asked Abaddon.

"Yeah he was" replied Chris.

"He wasn't part of the bio-weapons program, but he did accidentally find out about it. This is where they hold the cards though. They made him disappear didn't they" asked Abaddon.

"Yeah" replied Chris.

"Damn, usually they would have just indicted him into the research or made him take an oath of silence. He must have discovered the info about project biohazard for them to go that far. Poor bastard" said Abaddon.

"What is this project biohazard? Who are you really? And why do you know so much about Umbrella that no one else does? What the fuck is going on" asked Chris angrily.

"I can answer some of it Chris. Project biohazard was meant to be a means to control the experiments from Umbrella. It became much more advanced than they expected though and lead to the perfect bio-weapon. I can't tell you much more without betraying Abaddons trust" said Rebecca with a glance to said man a slight blush adorning her cheeks. Can anyone say crush. Yes she was forming a crush on the nearly bald man in front of her.

"Damn it I need to know" yelled Chris.

"Project biohazard started out with 29 infants being taken from their parents and turned into bio-weapons. They are forced to go through numerous surgeries in order to control a naturally occurring force known as bioelectricity. Those infants from day one were operated on and trained to control the other experiments. Within three weeks of beginning 28 of the experiments died. The one experiment that survived the initial three weeks grew into puberty and in fact still lives today. He now seeks revenge on the bastards that did that to him and his parents who sold him to become an experiment" said Abaddon with a scowl.

"Do you know where we can find this kid? He may want to join us" asked Chris excited.

"He already has" said Abaddon glancing at Rebecca sensing a miniscule change in her emotions every time she looked at him.

"You mean…you're that kid" asked Chris with wide eyes.

"Yes I am…and I will make Umbrella pay" said Abaddon with a glare as a few arcs of electricity shot from his back to the light in the ceiling.

"Please calm down, if you don't you'll cause a massive surge" warned Rebecca with worry. Her words had an effect as the electricity stopped arcing.

"You know with those powers of yours you could kill hoards of these things" said Chris in awe.

"Not really" said Abaddon quietly.

"Explain" asked Billy in curiosity.

"(Sigh) my power draws on my own energy. The combination of physical stress and mental exhaustion can be crippling if I don't manage it wisely. It can be extended, but it takes time for my body to adjust. What you saw me do earlier I could only do after years of training. It took that long for my body to acclimate to the electricity. I can do amazing things yes, but it always comes at a price. Everything comes at a price" said Abaddon as he looked at his hand. His eyes held a faraway look to them as if he were lost in the past.

"I understand, but what else can you do" asked Chris.

"I have immunity to the viruses of Umbrella, I can sense people's emotions, I have some training in Martial arts, and I'm a decent marksman" replied Abaddon.

"Good that will be useful when we get you a gun and some ammo" said Chris.

"If you're willing to trust me I can help you get some of both" said Abaddon.

"Where" asked Billy with hope.

"It's in the main foyer. There is a secret switch that opens up a hidden compartment with a cache of weapons and ammo" said Abaddon.

"Ok but how do we get there? I only have one clip and there are too many of those things to take out. They just keep getting back up" said Chris with a scowl.

"Aim for the head or use a knife at the base of the head. Massive trauma to the brain or severing of the spinal column will put these bastards down for good. We need to take careful aim though so we don't use up what ammo we get. The other experiments will require us to have every last shot we can possibly get" said Abaddon.

"Is there any way to get to the foyer without going through them" asked Billy.

"Not really. This house has a number of secret compartments and passages, but there is only one in this room and it leads to my holding pen" replied Abaddon with disgust.

"Right, well let's hope I have enough ammo to get us there" said Chris.

"Wait. Abaddon can you use your powers to stun them" asked Rebecca.

"Not what's out there right now. Some of the other experiments maybe, the hunters probably, but not those. Hell they aren't even real experiments. Those bastards are just umbrella workers who got hit with a massive dose of the T-virus. While I feel no pity for them, they were just in the wrong place at the wrong time. Alright get behind me I'll clear a path" he said cracking his neck.

"How are you going to do that" asked Chris.

"Elementary my dear Watson, I believe Capoeira should be an effective style against them" said Abaddon with a sadistic grin plastered on his face.

"That is just scary" joked Billy as he saw the grin. They all stayed close as Abaddon opened the door and ran forward. He jumped onto his hands and unleashed a bone-shattering kick to the sternum of the closest zombie. It sent him flying into the wall where he smashed his head. While still on his hands he pivoted and ax kicked another on the head splitting it open like a watermelon. As he leapt to his feet he continued with an aril roundhouse kick to the back of another zombie's neck. He finally finished the last zombie with a mule kick to the face ripping his head clean off. After he killed the last zombie he righted himself on one hand and spun around twice before flipping onto his feet.

"What…the…fuck" said Chris. It pretty much summed up what everyone was thinking.

"What you guys never saw a white man use Capoeira so well" asked Abaddon with a raised brow.

"I've never seen ANYONE use Capoeira period" said Rebecca.

"I've only seen it used once and it was nowhere near as effective as that" said Billy.

"Well of the three styles I was forced to learn I concentrated mostly on the Capoeira. I find it to be the most versatile and useful. I mean Muay Thai and Kempo are cool and all, but they just don't have the variability of Capoeira" said Abaddon getting a nod from Chris.

"I've seen a few tournaments where people have used those styles. In all of them Capoeira was one of the hardest to beat. Hell even after seeing some of them beaten I still don't know the weakness" said Chris.

"It has one glaring weakness that most people miss. If you take out the fulcrum they fall, hard and fast" said Abaddon.

"Fulcrum" asked Billy as they continued on to the foyer.

"Yeah, the fulcrum is the point of the body that remains in contact with the ground. A good number of the moves require either handstands or only one limb to be touching the ground. This gives them both an edge and a weakness. The edge is they have superior balance to most other fighters, but the tradeoff is the fulcrum. Say I was to do a side flip kick (AN: To see what Capoeira fighting looks like check out the video _Amazing Capoeira fight_ on YouTube. The guy who removes the hoodie uses Capoeira. Keep in mind that Hollywood plays up the actual winner of the fight (Capoeira loses unfortunately). If you took that many hits in a real fight it would be unlikely that you would actually win. You'll also see some of the moves Abaddon used that I got from the video. Unfortunately I don't know Capoeira or any terms used in it so I'm just writing what comes to mind), I would need to flip onto one hand and keep the momentum going for the kick. During the entire time of the attack the hand that is touching the ground is completely open. A simple sweep kick and I would go tumbling down. However if you move fast enough the weakness is removed" explained Abaddon as they came to the next hallway.

"They really trained you up didn't they" said Billy with a raised brow.

"I would almost assume too well, considering the fact that I am rebelling against them" said Abaddon as they entered the foyer. Immediately he walked over to the typewriter and began typing in something. The instant he hit the final key there was a rumbling and the staircase flipped up to reveal an armory. A huge grin adorned their faces as they saw the assortment of weapons and ammo now at their disposal.

"You are my new best friend" said Billy his eyes shining with manic glee. In the cache he could see an M16, two TMP's, a Riot Gun, two Beretta M92 FS's, a Desert Eagle, a Glock M9, and a single German Luger pistol. Assorted ammo was below the guns.

"This, my companions, is the Umbrella Emergency Outbreak Armory. The UEOA was installed about two years ago at my suggestion to a certain scientist, one Ellen Smith. Though nearly all the scientists were bastards she was actually like a mother two me. She acted like the suggestion was her own to put it through, and because of it we now have weapons that have been modified to fire both above and below water, along with a cache of waterproof ammo. This is our key to survival" said Abaddon as he picked up the two Beretta and five clips for each. He then handed Rebecca a TMP and the Luger, Billy the M16 and remaining TMP, and Chris the Riot Gun, Glock, and Desert Eagle along with ammo to each.

"I feel like Rambo now" grinned Chris in a joking manner making Billy and Rebecca laugh and Abaddon smirk.

"Well than John I hope you're ready to go back into Hell, cause that's exactly where we're goin" said Abaddon back. His smiled fell and he became serious again and closed the stairs as they headed for the next area.

...

Omake

Author sits back in his chair rubbing his eyes in exhaustion. He looks into the bottom of his coffee mug and frowns in disgust seeing the dregs of week old coffee covered with a more recent brew.

"Fuck I forgot to clean this thing out again" he moaned to himself as the dawn light began to drift in through his mostly closed blinds.

"You know I would have done it for you if you asked me to King" said Rebecca Chambers as she sat at the foot of a bed with a 6 lb. long haired Chihuahua sleeping on her lap.

"And disturb tha touching scene? I think not. Now there are only a few more things I need to do before I go to bed" said King of the Fallen with a Scottish accent as he cracks his bones, loosening stiff joints.

"You should go to bed now, you just spent a week without sleep trying to perfect this chapter. Not to mention working, training, taking care of your dogs, and taking care of me. You're going to collapse soon of you don't" said Rebecca with an eye twitch.

"You don't know what will happen if I don't train at dawn do you" asked King with a raised brow.

"Should I" she asked. Her answer was a booming saurian roar coming from a katana that rested on a bookshelf. It started rattling angrily and the three kanji on the sheath started glowing a bloody red.

"Keep your fucking guard on I'm getting there, impatient son of a bitch" shouted the author at the blade. It's response was another roar, this one saurian mixed with a feline roar and a wolf howl.

"Alright already I'm going" shouted the author back.

"The sword…is…ALIVE" shouted Rebecca in fear.

"Didn't Cecileo Avonej warn you of the fact that everything we own is sentient in some way shape or form" asked the author in annoyance.

"He was being serious? I thought he was messing with me" said Rebecca fearfully.

"Relax I doubt anything is going to harm you. But just to be on the safe side if the dagger starts shaking and hissing like a cat, run, because she is pissed off beyond all recognition" warned King with a sadistic smirk.

"Why did I fall in love with you" she asked herself as she started stroking the fur of the Chihuahua.

"Because you know you wouldn't be happy any other way" said King as he left with the katana.

"Well he's right about that, besides he is a bit nicer than Billy, in his own way" said Rebecca.

...

King of the Fallen here with another exciting installment. Sorry about the delay I have just been busy and college is kicking the shit out of me. You guys know the drill, review or flame I don't care which, ja ne.


End file.
